


Hell's Queen.

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon deal, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: It starts with a bit of rain, some thunder and lightening.An attack by something you can't even see, and suddenly you find yourself at the mercy of a man that terrifies you.But when he brings you before a man who calls himself king, and it's revealed you were bought and sold to become his Queen, will you simply accept your fate? Or will you fight to make your own choices.





	1. I found my Queen.

Walking out of work, you sighed. The forecast had said nothing about rain tonight. You turned and headed back in. “Carl?” The night guard looked up from his screens. “Any unclaimed umbrellas in the lost and found by chance?” He looked confused. “It’s pouring.”

“ _Seriously_?” He stood and looked outside. “It wasn’t suppose to rain today…” You shrugged. “I’ll go check. Keep an eye on these for a sec?” You nodded and he headed through the door behind his desk as you leaned over the counter to see the monitors.

Everything was empty, since once again, you were one of the last to leave. You thought you saw something on one of the monitors, but it had lasted only a second. You leaned over further to get a better look.

“Everything okay?” He asked stepping out. “You got lucky by the way.” he smiled and held up a small umbrella that could fit in your purse.

“Thanks. Uh, yeah. I thought I saw something, over there.” You pointed to the screen that was on the floor of your office. Actually, you could see your office door in the shot. “A shadow? Probably just my mind playing tricks on me.” You got off the counter.

He went back a bit, and watched. “Don’t see nothing.” He shrugged. “As soon as James comes back, I’ll head up to double check alright?” He knew you hated this place at night, and it had been right outside your office, whatever you thought you saw.

You nodded. “Thanks, Carl.” You smiled taking the umbrella he had put down.

“Anytime.” He watched you head back out into the rain.

“Just ask her out already.” He had been so focused on you, he hadn’t heard the other guard come back. He looked up at James, then looked back outside as you stepped out into the rain. “It’s been _years,_ Carl.”

“Exactly.” he sighed. “It’ll probably just be weird at this point. Take the desk, she thought she saw something by her office, I’m going to head up and check it out.”

James chuckled. “Seriously Carl-” He was shot a glare. “Alright, go play knight in shining armor to a girl you won’t even admit _you love_. Idiot.” He shook his head as Carl headed off towards the elevators.

  
  


“ _Come on_.” You grumbled as the rain picked up and thunder boomed. The umbrella was barely keeping you dry at this point. “I should have asked Carl to call me a cab…” Hearing a faint growl, you turned to look behind you, but saw nothing. “Hello?”

You looked around for a minute before walking again. You were about half way home, so you started to walk a bit quicker. You could hear puddles splashing as if someone was walking through them behind you but when you turned, again nothing was there. “Who’s there? I’m not stupid I can _hear_ you following me…” Nothing.

You turned back and moved a bit quicker, no longer caring if you went through puddles and ruined your shoes. You could see lightening flashes off in the distance as you hurried. _Just a few more blocks_ , you told yourself. Then you heard the growl again, to your left, closer then before. Turning towards the sound, again you saw nothing. You heard another behind you, and turned, again nothing. Lightening started to flash overhead, as if it was trying to strike you. You couldn’t run, you were frozen in fear. “ _Please_..” You whimpered, though you weren’t sure to what. As lightening flashed, hitting your umbrella, you felt something grab your leg, biting into your flesh.

  
  


When you came to, you were in a room. It had basic furniture in it, but there were no windows, save for a small one on the door. Looking down, you were only wearing your underwear and bra. At the foot of the bed was a skirt and blouse. Your heels from work were next to the bed, dried, as if you had never been caught in the rain. How long had you been here? Where ever here was. Licking your lips, you got up from the bed and headed for the door, letting out a soft whine when you couldn’t see out. “Hello?” You called out banging on the door. “Hello, is anyone out there?”

You tried for a few minutes, getting no response. You turned and started to look around the room. There wasn’t much to look at really. Bed, small table and a single chair, a door? When you opened it, it revealed a bathroom on the other side. You turned back to the clothes waiting for you on the bed. You really didn’t want to be naked when whoever it was that undressed you came back, so you went and quickly got dressed. Surprised to find everything fit perfectly.

You went into the bathroom and looked in the small mirror. You had been struck by lightening.. hadn’t you? You didn’t look like it. “What the _hell_ is going on…” You looked down at your right leg, and couldn’t even see a mark where you had been sure something had sunk it’s teeth in.

Suddenly you heard a key in the door. You hurried out as it opened. “Get your shoes on, he’s ready to see you.”

“Who is? Where am I?” You demanded. “Where are my clothes, and why am I dressed like _this_?” You motioned down to the clothes you wore. You had never owned clothes this nice, you couldn’t afford to, not that your clothes were cheap or slobbish.. It’s just this, this was top quality stuff you were wearing. “This doesn’t look like somewhere with a dress code.. no offense..”

“Let’s just say, your invitation to the party finally arrived.” He smiled. “Now lets get moving.”

“What _party_?”

The man’s green eyes were suddenly pools of black that seemed to soak up all light. “The kind where no one’s still alive.” He smiled. “Now move.”

You felt a surge of fear for the man, as you slipped on the heels and started for the door. He gave you a bit of a shove as he slammed the door shut behind him.  "Can you tell me where I am?“ You glanced back at him, but he just gave you another push, urging you forward. “Who am I here to see? Who are _you_? _Why_ am I here?” Each question seemed to fall on deaf ears, since he didn’t answer.  "If you don’t answer me, I’m not going _anywhere_.“ You shot him a defiant look.

"It’s need to know, sweetheart. And right this second, you don’t need to know _shit_.” He gave you another push. “Keep moving.”

You passed doors much like the one to the room you had been in. You turned down a corridor, and passed larger doors. You simply kept walking straight until he’d turn you this way or that. Suddenly, his hand grabbed your shoulder. “In here.” You turned and he motioned towards a large set of double doors. “ _Move_.” He growled, and shoved you. You tripped and stumbled into the room.

“Don’t bloody hurt her you _moron_.” A man glared from a large chair at the end of the room. The well tailored suit and accent jogged your memory, but you couldn’t quite place it.

“Bite me, Crowley.” The man growled as he moved off to the side and sat in another chair, glaring daggers at the man named Crowley as he stood.

“Please excuse my associate.” He shot him another look. “I do hope he didn’t harm you?”

“What if I did?” The guy challenged. “You can’t do shit, Old man. I’m the one person here who _can’t_ be killed.” The threat was obvious.

“You going to bloody try and kill me again?” Crowley scoffed. “Didn’t work so well before Dean.”

“No. I’d rather hurt you, by hurting _her_.” He pointed a knife, you didn’t even know he had, at you from his seat. It was bone and teeth. “I’d love to hear her _scream_.” He smiled almost seductively at you and licked his lips.

“Wh- why would that hurt him? I don’t even _know_ him..” You stammered out and he burst out laughing.

“Oh shit, Crowley. You’ve been _obsessed_ with this girl, and she doesn’t even recognize you. Jesus, you _are_ getting desperate for ass.”

“Could someone tell me what the hell is going on?” You looked between them, trying to mask your fear as much as possible.

“You’ve been _sold_ sweetheart.” Dean chuckled.

“ **What?!** ”

“Look at me, Dove.” Came Crowley’s smooth accent as he gently held your chin and turned your face to him. “You’ve seen me, yes?” You nodded. “I’ve had meetings with your father.” You nodded, remembering seeing him walk through the office once or twice.

“But, what does he mean, I was _sold_? Dad’s been trying to expand, but-”

“Now he can.” Dean said in an even tone, sounding bored.

“I’ve been working on this deal for over a year. You see, your father wanted something from me, but wouldn’t give me what I normally get in return. _His soul_.” You looked at him with a mix of confusion and panic. “King of Hell, Love.” He smiled. “Your father finally found something I was willing to take other then his soul. _You_.”

“He-He wouldn’t.” You stammered. “My dad hasn’t been to work for 2 days, what did you do to him?!” You demanded.

Crowley snapped his fingers, and your father was standing behind him. “He’s been _here_ , finalizing the deal.”

“Dad..?” You shoved Crowley’s hand aside and looked to him. “Dad what did you _do_?”

“He sold you for a cool 3 mil sweetheart.” Dean chuckled. “He’s a fucking idiot.” Your father looked at you with sad eyes. “See, I have this thing, no cash for ass.. But I have to admit.. A piece of ass like _that_ , I’d have paid double to be your new _Daddy_.” He winked with a grin.

Your father looked to Dean with wide eyes. “What?”

“Sorry, deals already been struck with the King over there. Next time, weigh your options. _Now_ ,” He smiled at you licking his lips. “I’ll just take what I want.”

“You won’t lay a bloody hand on her.” Crowley growled, and grabbed you protectively, making Dean laugh.

“Think you can keep her safe from me, _and_ all of Hell?” His grin scared you. “What happens when _my brother_ finds out you had me grab up an innocent, and you’re holding her here? Hmm? You know how Sammy is. He won’t rest until he ‘saves’ me. You think he won’t save her too? And the second she’s away from you, she’s _mine_.” He got up and stalked out of the room. “Get him out of here before I kill him for selling his fucking daughter. It disgusts me.” He growled before slamming the door behind him.

“Dad..” You whimpered. Crowley snapped his fingers, and your father was gone. “Please..” Tears ran down your cheek.

“Don’t be scared, Dove. Not of me.” He gently wiped the tears off your cheek. “I won’t let any harm come to you.”

“Why are you doing this? Why _me_?”

He smiled softly. “I’m the King of Hell. And you, Darling, are to be my queen. I knew it the moment I first laid eyes on you. It was why I let him alter the deal. You instead of him. Smart, strong willed and beautiful. You are _perfection_ , Love. He can expand his company, and I finally found my Queen.” He smiled.


	2. Pizza delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean promises pizza, and you learn a bit more about him.

Days were passing. Crowley treated you like a queen, but you were still kept off in a room most of the time. Not the same one you had woken up in though. You were moved to a much nicer room. Beautifully furnished, with plenty of books, and a window, though it wasn’t much of a view. Apparently, he knew you loved to read. Meals were often brought to you, and occasionally you were brought out to sit with him. But you were _never_ allowed out of your room alone.

To be honest, you didn’t mind. You’d often see Dean around somewhere if you left the room, and the way he watched you left you uneasy. It made you glad for the constant guards. Always at least one or two, even just to stand outside your door while you sat in your room.

Dean wasn’t the only one whose gaze you hated having on you. You didn’t see many people, but the few you did see would give you a look you couldn’t quite figure out. Crowley kept his promise to protect you. It wasn’t just the guard duty. If he felt you getting uneasy about Dean, he got kicked out of the room. When he caught a look a demon gave you, he had him dragged away. Dean, later hinting in the hall that the demon was killed for daring to look at you.

As the days passed, you started being permitted to move around more. You were still confined to an area, but other rooms were opened to give you a small change of scenery. One such room was turned into a library. Crowley had smiled at how your face lit up. He was glad you were opening up to him.

  
  


Crowley had to go for urgent business. Dean was suppose to be off somewhere, so there was only one guard on your door. You had your back against the headboard as you read a book, still in your silk nightgown. It was early morning, the sun still rising but giving you enough light to read by, when you heard a noise outside your door. Furrowing your brow, you heard a scream, and saw a flash of light from under the door. When the door opened, you gasped seeing Dean. Bone knife in his hand before he tucked it back into the back of his jeans. “Just thought I’d come visit.” He smiled.

You had put the book down, and pulled your knees closer to you as he made his way across the room. You remembered what he had said your first day. ‘ _The second she’s away from you, she’s mine._ ’ “Wh-what do you want?”

He shrugged. “Your company? What do you think I want?” You chewed on your lip, looking up at him fearfully. “You’re adorable when you’re scared, you know that?” He chuckled softly and ran his finger over your cheek. You tried to jerk away but he grabbed and held your chin with his forefinger and thumb. “ _Relax_. I won’t do anything you don’t want, sweetheart. I’m a _demon_ , not a fucking animal. Rape isn’t my thing.”

He let go of you and started back towards the door. “C-can you blame me for being scared? A-after things you’ve said?”

He turned back to you and chuckled. “Crowley’s a douche. Making his life hell is _sorta_ my thing.” He shrugged. “And since you’re his new fixation, you’re the biggest button to push. I’m going to push it. Hell, I’m going to _spam_ that button.” He grinned. “I _will_ have you.” He licked his lips. “But I won’t be a dick about it. We’re having dinner tonight, you and me.” He said making his way to the door again. “You like pizza right?” He turned when you didn’t answer. “Of course you do. Who doesn’t like fucking pizza.” He walked out and shut the door behind him.

You stared at the door confused. There was no way he’d come back. As soon as someone brought your breakfast and spotted the dead demon, a new one would be posted and Crowley would be informed. Right?

  
  


Sure enough, when breakfast came, there was a commotion outside as they hauled off the body and a new guard was placed at our door. But no one mentioned Crowley. About if he knew, or if he was coming back.

You had showered before dinner, and simply changed into a different silk nighty. You doubted you’d actually have company tonight. You heard grumbling about Dean Winchester from out in the hall, and about how they were thankful he had fucked off somewhere for the day, like he had been suppose to that morning.

You were deep in the book when your door opened. “Hey, sweetheart.” You looked up hearing his voice. “You put that on just for me? I _like_ it.”

“Dean?” You looked confused. “Wha-”

“I said we were having dinner tonight. I promised pizza.” He moved in, kicking the door shut and put it on the table. “Like I’d forget you. Especially when I keep seeing you in nighties.” He grinned. “Come on, come eat.” He pulled out the chair facing the door for you, since it was closest to you. You started to get out of the other side of the bed to grab your robe when he shook his head. “No. I like the view in here.”

He had his bottom lip pulled between his teeth, and you knew if he got in again, the guard outside was dead, so you didn’t argue. You went and sat in the chair he had pulled out for you. He smiled and sat in the chair closest to it, turning so his back was to the door and he was facing you. He opened the box and motioned for you to grab a slice before pulling out  cans of soft drinks from a brown paper bag.

“How did you-” You stared at the pizza, the smell making your mouth water. It was your favorite. Still warm and fresh. You doubted he had called for delivery, so he had gone out to get this. But why? Why do that for you.

“Crowley knows _all_ your favorites, sweetheart. Like he said, he’s been watching you for a while. All _I_ need to do, is listen.” He smiled. “Get a few drinks in him, not the good stuff he’s always drinking, but bar drinks, fruity shit with umbrellas, and he starts talking.”  He motioned again towards it, and you took a slice.

“You going to eat too?” You asked him.

He shrugged. “I don’t need to. Being dead and all.” He smiled. “But if you want me to join you..”

“You did say dinner _together_ …”

He smiled. “I did.” He grabbed a slice and took a bite. You watched his mouth as he chewed. God those lips. One look and you knew, if you had met him in a bar, or literally anywhere but here, he could have sweet talked you into anything. Shaking the thought from your head, you turned your attention back to the slice in your hand and took a bite. Dean smiled, knowing what that look had been, before taking another bite of his own.

“Demons don’t need to eat?”

He shook his head. “All smoke inside a meat suit. While a human body needs food to survive, a demon can keep a dead body moving. Soul of the host dies, but we can keep the body going for a long ass time.”

“So.. you’re not really..”

“Oh no sweetheart, this is _all_ me. This was mine before I died. Crowley though.. that’s some guy he picked up along the way. His _original_ self, Fergus, died over 300 years ago. Nothing but bone.” Your eyes went wide. “Oh yeah. Talk about age gap relationship.” He teased with a smile.

You turned back to your pizza. “I’m curious..” You said between bites a few minutes later. He raised his eyebrows, and motioned for you to continue as he chewed. You swallowed. “My first day here, you said you _couldn’t_ die.. But you’ve also refereed to yourself as dead, and a demon..”

“All true.” He shrugged.

“But I know demons can die. I mean you’ve killed the one outside my room. Probably twice now, right?” He smiled and winked. “So you should be able to die.” He shook his head. “What makes _you_ so different? Can Crowley not die too?”

“Oh Crowley _can_ die. My previous attempts while human failed, so he likes to taunt me with that. But _now_ , now I can kill him any time I want.” He smirked. “I can kill anything. Anything but myself.”

“Why?”

“There’s a reason I’m a demon, sweetheart. I should have stayed dead.” You watched him waiting for an explanation. He sighed, tossing the few bites of his slice back into the box before pulling out the bone knife from the back of his jeans and stabbed it into the table. “Because of _this_.” He said between clenched teeth. “And this.” He rolled up his sleeve to show you what looked like a scar on his arm. “When I died, _this shit_ took over, brought me back as a demon. I _can’t_ die as long as I have it.”

“And because of that,” you pointed to the mark, “you can kill anything?”

“No, I need both. Without the mark, the blade is just a blade.” he shrugged. “Like an obnoxious kitchen knife. With just the mark, I’m just an angry asshole who beats the shit out of people with my bare fists. With both, I get the itch.” You watched him, no longer eating. “Scared yet.”

“I’ve been scared since I met you Dean.” Your eyes locked with his.

He could see the fear in your eyes, but he also saw something else in there. “Interesting..” He mused to himself before grabbing a new slice of pizza. The one he had tossed back was just crust anyways. You tried not to blush and turned away from him.

“ **What the bloody hell is going on here!?** ” You looked up to find Crowley in the door way.


	3. Don't trust Dean Winchester.

“What the bloody hell is going on here!?” You looked up to find Crowley in the door way. He was pissed. “I told you to stay away from her.” He growled at Dean.

Dean just smiled at you, not bothering to turn towards Crowley behind him. “Dinner.” He answered before taking a bite of the pizza in his hand. “What does it look like.”

“Get out.” 

“Nope.” Dean stayed where he was. “Eat.” He told you.

“ _Get out_.” Crowley growled again.

“What did I _tell_ you Crowley. As soon as she’s away from you, she’s mine. You left her alone, scared, and unprotected, so _I_ brought her dinner. _I_ kept her company. Hell, I made her _smile_.”

“She _had_ bloody protection.”

“Then where are they?” Dean teased with a grin before taking another bite of pizza.

“You bloody killed one this morning, where are the other two?”

Dean sighed. “Alright, you got me. They’re up the hall.” He put the half eaten slice down, and looked kind of annoyed.

“What?”

“Well, they would have raised the alarm and called for _you,_ finding more dead demons just sitting around in the hall way, so,” He shrugged. “I moved them. I was enjoying my dinner and didn’t want to get interrupted, but I guess I’m just shit out of luck today aren’t I.” He reached over and grabbed the knife out of the table and stood up. He reached out and ran a thumb down your cheek. “Sorry dinner was ruined, sweetheart. I’ll visit again real soon.” He smiled and turned towards Crowley.

“You _won’t_.” Crowley informed him.

Deans knuckles went white with how hard he gripped the blade. “Who’s going to fucking _stop_ me.” He growled as he pushed past and stormed out.

Crowley rushed over to you as you put your pizza down. “Did he hurt you, Dove? Did he harm you in any way?”

You smiled at him and shook your head. “He didn’t touch me Crowley. He was just keeping me company.”

“I don’t want him anywhere _near_ you.” Crowley growled, running a finger down your cheek much like Dean had done.

“He won’t hurt me Crowley. I-”

“You don’t _know_ him. No matter when he told you, Dove, you don’t know him. Do not _trust_ Dean Winchester. He was a good man once, and even then all those around him died. Stay away from him. Please.”

You could see worry in his eyes. You gave him a nod. “I’ll _try_ Crowley. But he was right.. I was feeling lonely. The company for dinner was nice.”

“I’m sorry, Darling. I will try and do better by you.” He smiled softly.

Crowley now shared at least one meal a day with you. No matter his schedule. And demons learned fast not to interrupt his meals with you. His face lit up whenever you walked in the room, and you smiled more around him. That was something Dean glared about whenever he was near by.

Like now. You were in a lovely dress Crowley had bought you, walking up the hall on his arm heading for the dining room to have diner with him. Crowley had mentioned how ravishing you looked tonight, and you blushed looking down.

Feeling eyes on you, you looked up and saw Dean leaning in a doorway, beer in his hand. You wondered if that was his room. His wink snapped you out of your thoughts, but it was the deep growl from Crowley that made you realize he was looking at Crowley. You looked up at Crowley and saw fury in his eyes. When you looked back to Dean, he was going back into the room and kicked the door shut.

“I had your favorite made for dinner tonight, Love.” His voice pulled you back. You smiled up at him again as you headed past the door Dean had gone behind.

You fell asleep with a smile on your face that night. Rolling in your sleep, you furrowed your brow coming into contact with another body. Your hand ran over… _jeans_? Opening your eyes, you looked up, and gave a start.

“ _Relax_ sweetheart, it’s just me.”

“Dean?” He was sitting with his back against your head board, his thigh next to where your face had been. “What are yo-”

“I did say I’d visit, didn’t I.” He smiled down at you.

“I figured that would be during the day…”

He chuckled. “Crowley’s been making that difficult, watching you like a hawk.” He ran his fingers through your hair. “Get back to sleep.” He motioned for you to lay your head back down.

You laid back down, getting comfortable. “Dean?” He hummed in response. “Did you …”

“Kill the guard again?” You looked up at him, and he shook his head. 

“No, just _distracted_ him this time.” He smiled. “Sleep.”

You fell back asleep to the feeling of Dean’s fingers in your hair, his jeans against your fingers. When you woke up a few hours later, the sun was just starting to shine in your room, and you were alone. Had Dean _really_ been there? Or had it all been a dream. You rolled to lay on your back and stared up at the bed canopy and sighed.  You weren’t sure how to feel about it either way.

There was a soft knock on your door. “Yes?” You called out, shifting as the door opened.

“Good morning, Darling.” Crowley smiled as he came in. “I was coming to see if you were awake and wanted to join me for breakfast before I get to work. I can have it brought here if you like, Dove.”

You smiled at him. “That would be lovely, Crowley, thank you.”

He beamed at you before sending the guard outside your door to go fetch breakfast while you went to the bathroom and brushed your teeth. By the time you got out, Crowley was sitting at your table, his suit jacket on the back of his chair.

“What?” You smiled at how he looked at you.

“You truly are beautiful, you know that?”

You blushed as the door opened, and breakfast was brought in, set up and then the demon left. “You don’t need to suck up Crowley.” You teased as you sat down. “I’m already _yours_. Remember?”

His smile faded from his face. “Just because your father sold your soul, doesn’t make you _mine_ , Love.” He looked almost insulted. “I fully intend to win you over proper. I want a Queen by my side, not a bloody _slave_.”


	4. Get out!

Crowley continued to win you over, buying you gifts, and treating you beautifully. Only you still weren’t allowed to go anywhere. You still didn’t see many people. And Dean still glared daggers at Crowley every time he saw you two together.

You heard a lot about Dean Winchester, and why he wasn’t allowed near you.  You heard about the anger, the killing, the drinking and the women.  You heard about his times in bars with Crowley. You heard about what he did when he went off from other demons. A few times you saw him coming in as you went up the hall. He’d have blood on him, or reek of booze and sex. You’d avert your eyes and continue on your way. You were Crowley’s Queen.

Over a week had gone by since Dean had visited you. You missed his company if you were honest, even if you were still scared of him. But you couldn’t exactly tell Crowley that. He’d lose it, again.

One night, you woke up with a start, feeling a body in your bed again. Crowley hadn’t even kissed you yet, let alone slept with you, so there was a moment of panic before you heard his deep chuckle and relaxed. “Dean…”

“How’s it going Princess.” He smiled down at you. He was sitting with his back to the headboard again.

“That’s _Queen_ to you.” You teased him with a smile, looking up at him.

“I will admit, you are a fucking Queen.”  His smile widened. “Maybe I’ll make you one some day.” He ran his fingers over your cheek before letting them run through your hair again.

“Are you saying I’m _not_ one now? Isn’t that why I’m here?” The way he looked at you had you biting your bottom lip.

“You should be.” He used his thumb to pull you lip from between your teeth.

“Dean..” He shifted to lay down in front of you, his green eyes locking on yours as he brushed his fingers over your cheek and down your neck. “Dean, don’t. I’m h-”

“You’re _not_ his.” He growled. “You don’t fucking belong to him. I don’t give a shit what he paid.”

“Dean-”

“ **No**.” His eyes were intense, anger brewing behind them. “He hasn’t fucking claimed you. Hell doesn’t even know you exist. Hell, half the demons here with him don’t know about you. Until he fucking claims you as his Queen, you are fair game. Has he even kissed you yet?”

You licked your lips, and shook your head. “He’s trying to take it slow, win me over proper. Says he wants a Queen, not a slave.”

Dean pressed his lips to yours hard, taking you by surprise. You relaxed into it, closing your eyes right before he broke it. “You like a girl, you fucking treat her right. You kiss her so she never fucking doubts how you feel.”

“And if the person you like isn’t of the female variety?”

“Same thing applies.” Your eyes moved to his lips before your hand went to his neck and you pulled him in for another kiss. After it broke, Dean spoke. “I _knew_ you felt something for me other then fear. And I knew you’d be mine.”

“I can’t be _yours_ , Dean.”

“You can. You say the word, and you’re _mine_.”

Yours eyes went downcast and you shook your head. “He’ll lose his shit if he even finds out you’re here..”

Dean grinned. “It’s becoming my new favorite game. Small comments that chip away at him, but he can’t figure out when I’m seeing you. It’s great.” You sighed. “Get some sleep, sweetheart.”

You closed your eyes and put your face against his chest. “I thought you were a dream last time, Dean.”

“You dream of me often?” He sounded amused. You didn’t answer him, so he made you look up at him. “Hey, if you don’t want him, you tell me. We’ll be _gone_. If he hurts you, he upsets you.. I’ll fucking kill him.”

You shook your head. “I don’t want you to kill someone for me..”

“Then I wont. I’ll get you out.”

“Where would I go? My life was pretty much taken away from me.. He’ll hunt you, he’ll hunt _me_.”

“My brother. I’ll drop you off with my brother if I have to. You know, unless you’re into the tall, dark and handsome type.. ‘Cuz then I’ll just be jealous.” He smiled.

“I’m into you.. You’re tall, dark and handsome.”

He smiled and kissed your forehead. “I’ll make it happen if you want. Say the word, anytime. Until then, sleep.”

You buried your face into his chest again, and closed your eyes. You fell asleep to his arms around you, fingers in your hair again.

Waking up, you were alone again and you sighed.

  
  


As more time passed, you and Crowley got closer. But so did you and Dean. Crowley could see it, he could see how you’d try to hide the way you glanced at Dean. He would narrow his eyes and glare at Dean, trying to figure out what his game was. Was he really seeing you, and when?

Crowley was spending as much time with you as he could. Every meal he was available for, he spent with you. One night after dinner, you had smiled up at him in such a way he couldn’t hold back anymore. He leaned down to kiss you softly, you held on to the front of his suit jacket as you deepened the kiss.

You’d wake up to Dean in your bed every few nights. His strong arms wrapped around you, and his lips pressed to your neck, forehead, shoulder or lips. You loved it, and it always made you sad to wake up in the morning and find him gone again.

  
  


After a few weeks, Crowley was gone for a few days. When he came back, you grinned at him and he lit up. He spent the night in your bed that night. Simply holding you while you slept, wanting to make up for the missed meals.

After that night he joined you more, which meant you saw less of Dean.  Something Dean made clear he wasn’t pleased about. He never said anything to you, but it was obvious in how he was treating others. Obvious in how he looked when he returned from a night, or a few days, at a bar somewhere.

Crowley never did more then hold you and kiss you. His hands never ventured too far, his touch always light and sweet. Something you never expected from the King of Hell. You grew fonder of him, but you were glad he wasn’t pushing. You were still conflicted in your feelings for both him and Dean.

Crowley’s touch warmed your skin, he made you smile and you did like him. He was not at all what you expected him to be considering how you met him, who he was and how he treated others. But behind your closed bedroom door, he was so much more.

Dean. _Oh Dean_. Every time you caught a glimpse of him, every time you heard his name, his voice, your body heated up. The closer you got to Crowley, the angrier Dean got, and the more you were scared of him. More then once, his reaction to something had made you jump. More then once, you watched him kill a demon over what seemed like nothing, and then threaten Crowley when he stepped in. More then once, you watched him white knuckle that blade that was never far from him, and storm out of the room, but not before giving you a longing look. The more scared of him you were, you more you wanted to wake up to him next to you, his arms around you, warm and protective.

You had less guards now. You had been there for months, and even though Dean still taunted Crowley, Crowley was beginning to be sure there was no way he was seeing you. Especially now that he also occupied a few of your nights.

You were walking up the hall wearing a sun dress. There was now a garden outside your window, and you were hoping Crowley would permit you to go out and sit in it for a bit. It had been so long since you had been outside. You hoped the beautiful sundress would help seal the deal. As you passed the library, a hand shot out and grabbed you.

You went to scream, but a large calloused hand covered your mouth. “As much as I’d love you hear you scream, Princess, not now.”

As soon as you were in, and the door was closed, he took his hand off your mouth and turned you to face him. “Dean.” You breathed out.

He didn’t smile, he just pushed you against the wall, kissing you hard. His hands pushing your dress higher up your thighs so he could feel your skin. He was all teeth, bruising force, and desperation as he kissed you. Before long, you were both panting, his forehead pressed to yours as he held you, your legs wrapped around his waist. “You don’t know how bad I want to kill him.” Dean growled. “He’s fucking _taunting_ me with how he spends the night with you. How you wake up next to him. Fuck, I want to kill him.”

“Please Dean..” Your hands moved along his neck so your thumbs could trace his jaw. “You can’t.”

“I _can_. I won’t because you’ve asked me not to. But I’m getting real fucking close to doing it. He still hasn’t fucking claimed you. He still keeps you _locked up_ in here, it pisses me off. The garden, **_your_** garden has been done for _two months_ and you’ve not once fucking been able to see it other then out your window. He’s _killing_ you.” He was growling again.

“I’m on my way to him now, Dean. Asking to go sit for a bit. Even just 10 minutes. I was hoping my dress would help seal the deal.” You smiled and unwrapped your legs from him, and he gently let your feet touch the ground.

“You shouldn’t have to fucking beg and plead to go outside, this is **bullshit**!”

“Dean,” you sighed. “You’re getting too angry again. Go get in your car and go.”

“Go where? Come with me.”

You shook your head. “Hit the bar Dean, like you always do. Come back in a few days when you’ve gotten it out of your system.” His face hardened. “Don’t look at me like that, you’ve been doing it more and more lately. Go find some pretty bar maid and fuck it out.”

“You think that’s all I want? Just to fuck _anyone_?” His hands were on the wall behind you, his muscles tensed.

You licked your lips. “No. No I don’t think that’s all you want. But you can’t have _me_ , Dean.” Your heart was breaking as you said it. You grabbed the front of his shirt, trying to fight back the tears. “Please, just-”

“Get out.” He growled, pulling back from you. You tried to hold on to him, but he pried your hand off his shirt. “You want to fuck the King, you want to be _called_ a Queen but be treated like a fucking _prisoner_ , then go. Get the fuck out of my sight.”

“De-”

“ **Go!** ”

You flinched, a tear escaping down your cheek. Dean had never acted like this towards you before. This was the Dean everyone else knew, the Dean Winchester you had been warned about for months. “I’m sorry.” Was all you said before turning and running out of the room. You didn’t go to Crowley. You couldn’t now, not like this. Instead you went to your room.

As you opened your door, you heard a crash. Turning back towards the library, you saw wood from the broken door littering the floor. You looked up again as Dean left the room, and you saw the blood dripping down his knuckles as he stormed off, not once looking in your direction.

You went in your room, shutting the door behind you and leaning on it as you cried. You sank to the floor and sobbed, trying to tell yourself this was for the best. Even though people pretended you had a choice in all this, you didn’t. Crowley _bought_ you, you were a part of a deal. You couldn’t really leave, you couldn’t be with anyone else, or anywhere else but here with Crowley.


	5. You're lying to me.

Darling?” It sounded distant, and distorted. You weren’t sure it was really even there until Crowley’s face came into view. “Darling, are you alright?” He looked so worried, almost scared as you stared right through him, barely seeing him. He ran his fingers along your cheek, and you closed your eyes before opening them again and finally seeing him. “Are you alright?”

You shook your head but didn’t move from where you were laying on your bed. You couldn’t even remember moving there. “I don’t feel very good Crowley. I just need rest, I’ll be alright.” You closed your eyes again and pulled your knees up a bit more.

If your eyes had been open, you would have seen the doubt flash across his face for an instant, before concern took over again. “Are you hungry, Love? I came to get you for lunch.”

You shook your head. “I don’t think I can eat right now.” You told him truthfully. “I just need to rest for today, Crowley. Maybe I’ll feel better tomorrow.”

“Okay.” He said softly. “I’ll do as much work as I can tonight. Take the evening off for you tomorrow, alright Dove?” You gave him a small nod. “I need to head out for most of them, so I’ll be back tomorrow afternoon. If you need _anything_ , you call. Anything at all.” You nodded again, but didn’t say a word.

You felt his lips press to your temple before he got up and headed for the door. You opened your eyes and stared blankly down towards your knees.

Crowley stopped at the opened door. “Dean trashed the place, and killed 3 of my men on his way out.” He gave that a moment to sink in. “He’s _pissed_ , Dove, and you’re in here refusing to eat. I don’t know _what_ he did, but _I know you’re lying to me_.” You closed your eyes and bit your bottom lip, trying not to cry. “I just hope one day you’ll trust me enough to talk to me.” He was silent for a second, before adding, “I’ll have something small sent in for dinner. I’ll see you tomorrow.” and he walked out shutting the door behind him.

As soon as he was gone, you started crying again. You didn’t know how long you cried for, but once the tears stopped, you sat up and pulled off your dress tossing it to the floor. You got under the blanket, clutched one of your pillows in your arms and begged for sleep to come.

  
  


You woke up to something hitting your face. You groaned, and opened your eyes, pulling away what turned out to be a silk robe. “Get up, and get that on.” Came a hard voice from the other side of your room.

“ _Dean_?”

“Now.” He growled. You flinched, afraid of what he’d do if you didn’t. You sat up and pulled it on over your bra and panties. “These too.” He kicked over a pair of flats.

“De-”

He cut you off. “We don’t have time for this shit, so _shut up_ , and get them on.” He moved to your door as you pulled them on. When you stood and tied your robe, he motioned you to go with him into the hall.

He went ahead of you, and you lingered back looking around, wondering what he was doing. When he realized you weren’t directly behind him, he turned and growled before going closer and grabbing your hand roughly. He all but dragged you down a corridor you had never gone down before.

“Dean… Dean where are we going?”

“To Hell, if you don’t be fucking _quiet,_ and get us caught.” You followed along quietly until he got to a door marked Exit. He motioned for you to be quiet while he looked down the hall opposite the door. Once he was satisfied it was safe, he pulled open the door, and let go of your hand to shove you through it. “ **Go!** ” He motioned forward, and you were too afraid to protest, or even ask why, so you moved. Dean not far behind.

You stopped suddenly when the smell hit you. You were in the garden outside your window. The garden you had desperately wanted to sit in earlier that day. You closed your eyes and let the cool night air hit you, breathing it in and feeling it fill your lungs so beautifully.

“Not here.” He grumbled, grabbing your arm and dragging you off again. You found yourself about 10 feet from the garden itself, surrounded by trees, bushes and various plants. “Here. Even if they come out into the garden, they won’t see you here unless they come looking for this spot.”

You stared at him, surprised. “Why are we _here_ , Dean?”

“You wanted to see your garden. You’re _in_ the damn garden. I told you, you should be a Queen, not a fucking prisoner.” A smile spread over your face as you looked up at him. “What?” He growled.

“I thought you hated me after before. But you, Dean Winchester, _care_. They say you _use_ to be a good man. I think you still are.”

He rolled his eyes and sat on the ground.  "You pissed me off, I’ll give you that. But I’m far from a good man. And the only thing I give a shit about is me and what I want.“

You sat down next to him. “And yet, you were pissed at me and all you did about it was trash the place and kill some demons. You could have killed me, _very_ easily. I was scared, Dean. I was fucking terrified you would. ” You looked down at the ground. “I was also scared you’d never even look at me again. I tried to tell myself it was for the best.”

He didn’t say anything, he just looked off into the distance. “Maybe you _do_ hate me… Maybe it _is_ better that way.” You said with a quiet sigh before laying back in the grass to stare up at the stars.

He looked down at you, but you seemed to be looking right past him, watching the stars and enjoying the air. He shifted to lay next to you. You continued to not say a word to him, not even look at him. He found it pissed him off. “Fuck this.” He grumbled before moving to his side and kissing you hard.

You were surprised by it, but easily melted into it, your arms going around his neck as he undid the belt of your robe. His warm hand moving over your ribs. You moaned into his mouth, his touch was like fire and ice at the same time. His lips started to move along your jaw as his hand went down. “Dean..” You moaned softly as he palmed at your clothed mound. Your head went back, exposing your neck to him. “Please Dean.”

His fingers slipped past the hem of your panties and rubbed from your clit to your entrance. “You always this wet?” He mumbled into your neck.

“Only when you’re around.” You told him honestly.

His face came up into view. “Seriously? I thought you were _afraid_ of me?”

“I am.” You smiled. “Doesn’t stop me from being attracted to you.” He smiled and leaned down to kiss you but stopped. His fingers stopped too as he looked back towards the garden. “De-”

His hand left you, and he held up a finger to his lips and said “Shhh.” as soft as he could, then pointed towards the garden. He licked his fingers clean with a wink before getting up, and sneaking off. You started to hear someone getting closer, but it wasn’t long before there was a flash of light, and a thump of a body.

When Dean came back, he held out a hand to help you up. “Date night’s cut short Princess. Patrols are picking up. Come on. I need to get you back inside before big Daddy comes home and _yells_ us to death.” He smirked. “Quiet until I get you back to your room.” You nodded.

  
  


Once inside your room you felt like you were full of life again, giddy with it as you smiled at Dean. He pulled you in for another kiss. “I better get going.”

“Actually.” You smiled. “Can you stay a bit? I miss falling asleep next to you. Crowley won’t be back until tomorrow afternoon.”

He smiled and nodded. “Just don’t expect me to stick around for breakfast.” He teased. “I’ll need to haul ass back to my room when they find that body.” You nodded and pulled him by his shirt to your bed. He licked his lips when you let the robe fall off your shoulders. “ _God_ , you’re beautiful..”

You blushed and got into bed. “Get in here Dean.”

You made out with Dean for a while. You didn’t remember it coming to an end, or even falling asleep in his arms. But you woke up to the feeling of him leaving your bed. Half woke up, and he sensed it. “Back to sleep sweetheart.” He kissed you softly.  Your eyes shut again, and as he opened the door, you could hear the commotion and knew they found the body in the garden.


	6. Treat me like a queen

You woke up to someone bringing in breakfast, and taking out the plate of food you hadn’t even noticed was brought in for dinner yesterday. You must have been asleep when it came in, and you realized how starved you were. “Thanks.” You said softly, before reaching to grab the robe off the floor.

The demon turned to you as you pulled it on, and he quickly averted his eyes, giving you a slight bow before rushing out of the room.

  
  


After breakfast, a shower, and a snack, you headed to the library to see what new books Crowley had brought back for you last time he went away on business.

You stepped back into your room, and Dean was sitting on the foot of your bed. You smiled at him. “Two days in a row, Dean? You spoil me.”

He grinned. “Come here, and I’ll show you spoiled.”

“Yeah?” He nodded. You walked closer, and he reached out, his hands settling on your hips. You tossed the book onto your bed and ran your hands along his shoulders and up his neck. “Spoil me, Dean. Show me how _you’d_ treat me like a queen.”

His hands pushed your shirt up, and he started kissing along your stomach. “I’d worship every inch of you, sweetheart.” He mumbled against your skin.

Worship you he did, he gently undressed you, then laid you on the bed, his mouth and hands moved over every inch of your body slowly, like he had all the time in the world. When his lips finally met yours, you needed to feel him against you. You started pulling at his clothes, desperate to get them off and feel his skin against you.

“ _Please_ tell me you have a condom.”

You shook your head. “No, but I am still on the pill. I _insisted_ Crowley get it for me.”

“Thank fuck.” He groaned as he lined up and slid in. You gasped, your back arching as he filling you. “Oh god, you feel good.” His forehead was against your shoulder as he moved gently, rolling his hips.

“Dean.. Please.”  No one had ever been this sweet and tender with you before. No one had ever put you first like Dean did. You clung to him, panting and moaning enjoying the feel of him against you, inside you, and under your fingers.

“What do you want, sweetheart?”

“Everything you’ve got Dean. Make me cum, _please_. Make me your fucking Queen.”

He growled, and slammed into you hard making you bite your lip so you didn’t cry out. When you couldn’t hold back the cries anymore, he covered his mouth with yours, fucking you with everything he had until you both came. You dug your nails into his back as he pulsed, and filled you.

“Dean..” you groaned against his lips.

Even after you both were spent, his mouth continued along your jaw, and neck. “You should shower sweetheart. Demons got a killer sense of smell, he’ll smell me on you.”

You nodded. “When will I see you again?”

“Anytime I can sweetheart. Until you tell me to get you out of here. I have no problem taking what he _thinks_ is his.” He smirked before kissing you one last time.

You smiled up at him as he got dressed, and he gave you a wink before sneaking out of your room.

You got up and lit an incense, just in case, before heading into the bathroom. After brushing your teeth, you got into a warm shower, and relaxed for a bit just remembering the feel of him. Sighing, you started to get clean.

You scrubbed yourself twice before stepping out of the shower. You forgot to bring clothes in with you, so you headed out with just your towel around you.

Opening the door, you jumped and gasped seeing Crowley sitting at your table. “Hello, Darling.”

“Crowley.. I- You _scared_ me.” You let out a deep breath. Part of you was afraid he knew you had just been with Dean. You hoped the panic wasn’t showing.

“Sorry, Darling. I got done in time to enjoy lunch with you. I thought perhaps we could picnic in the garden today.” He smiled.

Your face lit up. “Really?”

He nodded. “I apologize for not taking you out there sooner. I never know who to trust, and I fear the wrong person hearing about you will end badly. But I can’t keep you caged like an animal.  Please forgive me, little Dove.”

You smiled at him. “Of course, Crowley.”

“Alright, I’ll make preparations while you get dressed.” He got up and moved closer to you. “I’ve missed you.” He gently kissed your forehead before leaving. You blushed and turned to get dressed, pulling out another sundress. Finally, you had use for them.

  
  


You were relaxing in the middle of the garden with Crowley. Lunch was divine. Sandwiches, salads, fruits, veggies, deviled eggs, pie and cakes. Plus wine that was paired with a cheese platter. You had chuckled, telling him it was too much.

“ _Nothing_ is to much for my Queen.” He smiled. “I feel I may have neglected you, keeping you indoors as I have. It is no way to live, I know that. I often forget you are human. You need much more then I am use to providing. I will make it up to you, my Dove. And I will try harder. If _ever_ I forget, remind me.”

You gave him a nod and a smile. He seemed happy as he picked up a piece of cheese and fed it to you. You weren’t aware of Dean in one of the windows, but Crowley glanced over with a smirk as he fed you a strawberry.

After you were full and simply relaxing, enjoying the breeze and the sun you turned to see Crowley smiling softly at you. “What?”

“I brought you something.” You raised your eyebrows. When he pulled out a small long box, you sat up and gently took it. “I hope you like it, Darling.”

Opening the box you smiled. “Pearls?”

“I know you prefer them, Love. I’m not wrong in that, am I?” He looked worried for a second.

“No, you’re right. Most people don’t know that. They’re beautiful.”

“May I?” You nodded and handed him the box, turning your back to him so he could fasten it around your neck. As he finished, he gently kissed your shoulder and neck. “They don’t even compare to your beauty, Love. I’m so thankful you gave me a chance.” When you turned your head, his lips met yours.

“I’m pretty glad too, Crowley.”


	7. I did what I had to.

More time with Crowley, meant less time with Dean.  But Dean wouldn’t let that stop him. He’d find you in different rooms, drag you off to quiet places any time Crowley stepped out or was to busy to notice.

Just last week, you had been in the library reaching for a book on a higher shelf when you felt a body press up against your back. You saw the mark of Cain as Dean reached for the book with one hand, and grabbed your ass with the other.

When you turned your head to look at him, he smiled and undid your jeans like it was nothing. It didn’t take long for him to have your jeans and panties pooled at your ankles, his fingers working your clit as your ass ground back against his bulge.

He had fucked you up against the shelves. Books tumbling down to the floor while he held a hand over your mouth to keep you quiet. Your ass moving back as his hips moved forward, trying to get him as deep as you could. He wanted to sink his teeth into you, bite and suck at your skin but he had to hold himself back. Crowley would see, especially now that he was fucking you too. When Dean had found out, he had laughed and congratulated Crowley on _finally_ growing some balls.

You clenched around Dean, and he started going harder, sloppier, his knuckles white as he held on to the shelf in front of you.

  
  


Crowley opened the door to the library. “What the _bloody hell_ is going on in here?”

You looked up from where you sat in a leather chair. “What do you mean?”

He glared over at Dean. “What is _he_ doing here?”

“Reading.” Dean answered, looking up from the book in his hands. Crowley narrowed his eyes. “What? I read.” He went back to the book.

“Is everything okay Crowley?” You gave him a concerned look.

“I was in a meeting, someone came saying they heard a commotion in here, I got worried, Dove. Especially when I saw _him_.”

You chuckled. “I couldn’t reach the book. I knocked a bunch down trying to get it, and Dean came in, gave me a hand. I’m _fine_ Crowley, I promise.”

Crowley clenched his jaw, and shot Dean another glare. “Very well.” He turned and walked out. As he made his way up the hall, he shook his head. “ _Bollocks_.” He pulled out his phone, and made a call.

  
  


Dean winked at you after Crowley left the room, and you couldn’t help but giggle.

You were glad to have Dean around. You loved him, you were almost sure of it. He made you beyond happy. You had feelings for Crowley as well, you wouldn’t lie about that. Dean knew.

But you couldn’t chose between them, and you were glad Dean never asked you to.

  
  


That evening, Crowley summoned you to his throne room. You had been surprised by it, the last time you had been summoned there was the day you arrived. The demon who came to fetch you told you to dress better. You shot him a look before grabbing a dress from your closet, figuring that’s what he meant.

When you walked into the throne room later, Crowley beamed. “There’s my Queen.”

Dean’s jaw clenched. Crowley was now claiming you in front of his demons. In front of him. His eyes were pitch black as he glared, his fingers clenching into a fist at his side. You were scared he’d grab the blade, you could see in his face he wanted to. He wanted to lash out and kill everyone in the room.

Crowley looked please. “Come here, my little Dove.” He held his arm outstretched for you, and you moved forward and took his hand. “Let it be known, I have found my Queen.” There were murmurs about how you were human, how Crowley was weak to fall for you, how you’d ruin hell. Dean growled from where he stood, and you tried to keep yourself from turning to him. “If any of you bloody lot even think of harming her..”

You looked over at Dean, letting your eyes sweep over the crowd so as to hide it, and the look on his face drowned out Crowley’s threats. The dagger was in his hand, he was shaking. You looked at him with fear, afraid he’d lose control. He turned and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Everyone turned to look, and murmured about what could be his problem now.

You glanced away from where he had stood, looking around the room again before turning to Crowley. For a moment, there was something in Crowley’s face, but he quickly masked it with pride as he showed you off and continued with his speech that you barely registered.

Before you knew it, Crowley  was turning you to face him. That’s when you realized, this was an informal, and _very_ unconventional wedding. No wonder Dean had stormed out, Crowley was claiming you in every way possible.

There were no vows to recite, no “until death do us part” was uttered. Crowley made promises, proclaiming his love, his joy, at finding you, even in such an unconventional way. He slid a ring on your finger, a beautiful ring that you stared down at before looking up at him. No one was given a chance to protest, and you knew there were some in the small crowd who wanted to. But even you weren’t given a chance to say no. You weren’t even sure you would have, you were speechless, conflicted. Part of you was mad it had been sprung on you like this, but another part was gushing at the odd romance of it all. Crowley was always the romantic.

He snapped his fingers, and a podium appeared in front of you. He signed the paperwork and handed you the pen. It was basically already a sealed deal, this was just some formality since you were still human. Legal paperwork for him to hold on to, proof to you both that you were his.

Once all was signed, he presented you again, officially the Queen of Hell. And whether they liked it or not, they all bowed to you. “Come Dove, let us retire to our chambers.”

You thought he had meant yours, that’s where he seemed to spend the night after all. But he pulled you in the opposite direction. You glanced back down the hall and Dean stood there, livid. He looked like he’d charge at Crowley at any second. But behind you, the throne room emptied, demons filing out into the hall, and between you and Dean. You lost sight of him as Crowley brought you down a quiet hall and to his chambers.

  
  


He spend that night making love to you again and again. Whenever you got hungry, he’d have food and wine brought in. Out in the halls, you could hear the demons scrambling to deal with Dean without bothering Crowley. The sounds echoed their way to you, and it was killing you. Crowley acted as though he couldn’t hear any of it. They were all expendable, but every moment with you, a treasure.

  
  


You woke up, you didn’t know when, but Crowley was half dressed on the phone. “Crowley?” You mumbled rolling over.

He quickly hung up, and came over. “Back to sleep, Love.”

“Who was on the phone?”

He smiled. “Just some quick business I need to take care of. I shan’t be long, I promise.” He kissed you and you gave him a nod.

  
  


As the days went by, you realized, You weren’t seeing Dean around. At all. At first you figured he was off in a rage and he’d be back. As the days turned to weeks, you started to wonder. You tried to ask Crowley, but he hadn’t answered you.

You were getting worried about Dean. As far as you could tell, he left the night of your wedding and never came back. Your heart was aching. You were moving around the halls, passing the throne room and heading to the library when you heard demons mention Dean.

“You’ve _seen_ him?” You stopped and asked. “Where has he been?”

“With his brother? Haven’t you heard? The _mighty_ Dean Winchester has been cured as is back to hunting.”

“What?!” You looked at them confused. “What do you mean _cured_ , cured of what?”

“Winchesters have a few cures up their sleeve it seems. Vampires and Demons from what I’ve heard. Sam cured his brother after Crowley sold him out.”

“Crowley _what_!?”

“Yeah, Crowley told his brother where to find him. Betrayed Dean, not that Dean was surprised.”

“When.” You growled out.

One of the demons shrugged. “Couple weeks ago?”

“That _son of a bitch_.” You growled and started for the throne room door.

“Wait! You can’t go in there, your majesty! He’s in a meeting!”

“ **Fuck his meeting**!” You yelled as you threw open the doors.

“Darling?” Crowley looked confused  as you stormed in past the gathered demons. “Is everything alrigh-”

“What did you do!?” He furrowed his brow. “Dean Winchester, Crowley, what did you do!?”

“I did what I had to, Dove.”

You shook your head and gave him a sad chuckle. “You just wanted to hurt me.”

“Why the bloody hell would I want that?”

“ **Because I was _fucking_ him**!” You screamed. His eyes flashed red. “Don’t give me that look Crowley, _you knew_.”

“Get out.” He growled at the demons. You turned and started to leave. “Not you, I’m not bloody _done_ with _you_.”

“We’ll I’m fucking done with _you_.” You growled, ripping the pearl necklace off your neck and throwing it aside before leaving the room. Leaving him sitting there both stunned and infuriated as the pearls bounced and rolled, scattering across the floor.


	8. The whore queen

You didn’t go to your room that you shared with Crowley. You didn’t even go to your old room. Instead, you found yourself in the one you had see Dean go into. You could still smell him there. His room, still untouched, shared a view with yours. You looked out into the garden and cried. He had _literally_ killed just so you could sit outside for 10 minutes.

A half drunk bottle of whiskey sat on his table, next to a glass. There was a book by the window, the one he had been reading when you almost got caught in the library. He had an armoire, the door open, and you could see some flannel shirts hanging there, waiting for him to come back.

You were sobbing as you curled up in his bed. You hated Crowley for doing this, for taking Dean away from you. You felt like you’d never forgive him. You wished you could go find him, you wanted to get out of here and be with Dean. God, you felt so stupid. Why didn’t you just let him get you out of there. You swore if you ever saw him again, you’d go. You’d leave here without a second thought.

  
  


“She’s not in your chambers, Sir. And we’ve checked the old rooms, and other rooms she’s frequented. Nor is she in the gardens.”

“Bloody hell.” Crowley growled. “How hard is it to find a bloody human, you morons!”

“Sir.” Another demon entered. “I saw her going into _Winchester’s_ old rooms, Sir.”

“At least one of you bloody cretins is useful.” Crowley got off his throne and started walking.

  
  


“Get out!” You growled when he came in.

“This is _my_ bloody asylum.” He shot back. “I go where ever the bloody hell I want.”

“ **Get out**!” You screamed.

He sighed. “Dove, I told you to stay away from Dean. I _told you_ that you’d only get hurt.”

“ _You_ hurt me Crowley.” You looked at him with red puffy eyes.

“His brother has been chasing him down the whole bloody time, Love. It was only a matter of time before he caught up, this was _inevitable_.”

“Why, Crowley. _Why_ did you do it?” You were desperately trying to hold on to the anger, but being in his room, smelling him, it was breaking you. You wanted to just shut down.

“Because, Dove. You are a bloody _Queen_. And he’s a Winchester, a _hunter_. I love you, and he would hurt you. He hurts everyone he gets close to. Please, Darling. See sense.”

“I want him, Crowley.” Your eyes met his. “I _love_ him. _Please_. Bring him back.”

“I can’t.” Crowley said softly. He watched you fold over yourself, sobbing and begging. “I can’t. He’s gone.”

  
  


Crowley had watched as you grabbed one of Dean’s flannel shirts and brought it to the room he shared with you. He watched you sleep with it night after night until his smell was lost from it. He expected you to go get another one, but you didn’t.

The demons were talking about the King’s human whore, and it infuriated him. He snapped his fingers, exploding a few on the spot without a care. You’d just blankly continue on, not bothered in the least.

“You’re their _bloody Queen_ , Love. Get angry, yell, scream, **kill someone**!” He was pleading with you. “You can’t stay like this. It’s been weeks.”

“Just leave it alone, Crowley. I’m the Whore Queen, get use to it. I am.” You started to walk away from him. He sighed, putting his hands in his pockets and followed.

  
  


You never spoke to Crowley about work. You never asked, never questioned. Not even when he brought home a child, not even to ask if it was his. He doted on that child, much like he doted on you. One day, as you watched him from a distance, the cold anger that had settled began to melt. He was good with her. You started to wonder what he’d be like as a father.

You never told him, never even hinted at it, you didn’t want it, not now. You were still hurting with Dean gone, but the pain was numbing, and you were slowly opening up again. Something that made Crowley smile.

Crowley made you promise that you’d stay away from the child. You agreed, not knowing why until she started consuming souls and growing up quickly. Your rooms were well away from hers, but it didn’t stop you from seeing bodies being hauled out whenever she got ‘hungry’.

“Crowley, what _is_ she?” You were afraid.

“Darkness, Dove. God’s sister. She doesn’t know you are here, please keep it that way.” You nodded. “I _love_ you, Darling.” He brushed your cheek  with his thumb. “I need you safe, but I dread sending you away.”

You nodded. “I’ll be careful.” He smiled and kissed you softly, a kiss you returned.

  
  


You woke up one night, faintly hearing something out in the halls. You shot up, looking around. Crowley must still be in his meeting because you were alone in bed. You listened, and all was quiet. As you settled back down, you heard it again. Fighting in the halls. You jumped up and ran to the door, pulling it open as a demon hurried past. “What’s going on?” You demanded.

“ _Winchesters_.” He growled.

“Dean..” You breathed out.

Not bothering to put anything on, you hurried out of the room behind him, skidding to a stop when you saw a tall man with long hair. That wasn’t Dean… his brother? You hid behind the corner trying to think of where Dean was. Your room? Was he finally here to get you out of this place like he had promised so long ago? You couldn’t go past the tall man, not without getting caught in the fight, so you hurried down another hall to get around him to your old rooms, to Dean’s. Hoping beyond hope that’s where he was.

“Please..” You silently begged as you ran.

You slid to a stop again. You’d have to go past the small hall to Amara’s room. You weren’t allowed down here, not that you had ever wanted to come. Biting your lip, you took a deep breath and started to hurry past.

“I’m sorry Amara.”

You stopped dead hearing the voice. “Dean?” You looked towards the room, the door was open.

“Hello Dean.” Came Crowley’s voice as the door slammed shut.

“Dean!” You moved closer. You flinched hearing things smashing from inside the room.

The man came running “Dean!” You pushed yourself back against the wall when he turned to you.

“N-Not a demon, I swear.” He gave you a once over before pounding on the door and trying to break it down.

He finally broke through the door only to get slammed back. And for that split second, you saw how Dean looked at her, how he looked at Amara, and your heart shattered. You watched as Dean made a move, and you wanted to scream for him not to, but she slammed him back. As she started to move towards the door, you hid out of sight, around a corner and waited for her to be gone.

You stood with your back against that wall for a while, trying to hold back the fear, and the pain. Your eyes were closed and you were shaking. It was the sound of boots leaving that snapped you out of it, looking, Dean and his brother turned the corner and out of sight. You stood there unsure of what to do. He didn’t come for you, he came for _her_. Did he even remember you at all?

Tears rolled down your cheeks, and you thought about the garden. You thought about the library, and every moment you had shared with him. It had to be in there somewhere, he just had to remember. It was all too beautiful, too perfect. He loved you, he never said it but you could feel it, he had to love you the way you loved him.

You started running again. Down the halls, hoping it wasn’t too late. “Please..” Begging again, to anything or anyone that would listen as your bare feet pounded down the hall ways and around corners. Ignoring incapacitated demons on the floor as you ran.

You ran out the front door, the cold night air hitting you reminded you that you were just in a light silk nightie, the one you had been wearing the night he had brought you pizza. He was there, walking out the gate. “ **DEAN**!”

He stopped, and turned, his brother turning to look as well.

“Please..” You pleaded, tears running down your face. “Don’t leave me again. _Please_.”

He stared at you for a minute, then turned and walked away. His brother watched a moment longer as you dropped to the stairs and sobbed.

“ ** _Please_ Dean!** ” You called out again, but he didn’t turn back.

  
  


“Who was that?” Sam asked as he got in the car.

“I don’t want to talk about it Sammy.” He mumbled out and started up the Impala. “Just forget about it.”


	9. Take me out of here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of Hells Queen.

You had sat there sobbing, ignoring the cold until Crowley came out and draped a suit jacket over you. He still had blood on his face though the wounds had healed. “I’m sorry, Dove.” He said softly. “I truly am.” He put an arm around your shoulders, and you leaned on him and cried.

You thought you had meant more to Dean Winchester than that. Maybe Crowley was right, all Dean did was hurt people. And you were just another person on the list.

  
  


Dean wasn’t the same since they left the asylum. Sam tried to ask again who the girl in the nightie begging for him was, but Dean would just walk away. He wouldn’t even acknowledge the questions. Sam hoped with each passing day that his brother would snap out of it, but Dean seemed to only get worse.

They were trying to find Amara, find how to kill her, anything, but Dean’s head just wasn’t in it anymore. And nothing seemed to get him back on track. Hunting didn’t help. He drank, sure, but he always went home alone after. Not even giving a woman a second glance.

“Will you just _talk_ to me?” Sam’s worried voice was laced with frustration.

“No.” Dean got up and started walking out of the room.

“Come on Dean, you need to do something…”

“I am.” He held up his beer. “Leave it be Sammy.” He grumbled as he headed for his room.

  
  


Dean lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling. The music blasting in his ears doing nothing to drown everything out. The 8 empty beer bottles on his floor, yeah, those hadn’t helped much either. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could feel the pull to Amara, he knew that would never go away, not until they finished her.

He told himself that was why he had walked away from you, pretended it didn’t bother him. But the truth was, he tried to forget you long before Amara. He never told Sam about you, never even hinted that anything other then bars, skanks, and demon fun had happened while he was dark side. He knew Sam would insist on saving you, would insist on fixing that mistake for Dean. Because how could Dean have just gone along with kidnapping an innocent and letting her be sold to the King of Hell.

He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t face you. But he had, he had seen you, crying out for him. And he broke. The wall he built around the memories came down, fast and hard.

“Fuck.” He groaned. “ _Fuck_ …” He couldn’t shake it. He pulled off the headphones and tossed them aside. Getting up he grabbed a bag and started packing.

  
  


“Dean?” Sam asked as he saw Dean walking past the room with a packed bag. He got up and hurried out. “Dean! What the _hell_?”

“I need to go back, Sammy.”

“Go back _where_?”

“I need to see her, Sam.” He gave his brother a look, and Sam could see just how bad this was eating at him.

“Dean we don’t even know if they’re still there.. We-”

“Look, you can either help me get back in there, or fuck off. I’m going.” Dean started to walk away.

“Okay, Dean. Okay. I’ll help, just-”

“Be in the car in 10.” Dean said without looking back.

  
  


“Dove?” You looked up from your book. “I need to head out. We need to find her.” You knew who he meant, and nodded. He brushed your cheek before kissing you softly. “Will you be alright, Darling?”

You gave him a soft smile and nodded. “I’ll be fine, Crowley.”

“I love you, my little Dove.” He told you softly. “It’s so good to see you smile again. So beautiful.” You blushed and let him kiss you one more time before he headed out, leaving you in the bedroom.

  
  


You barely registered the sound of your bedroom door. You shifted slightly in your sleep, expecting to feel the bed dip at any moment as Crowley climbed in behind you. Foot steps brought him closer to your bed, and then you felt fingers running through your hair. Opening your eyes, you thought you were dreaming. You were sure you were dreaming. “ _Dean_?”

“Hey, sweetheart.” He smiled.

“Are you-”

He nodded, “I’m really here.” You looked around your room, and saw another figure by the door. “Relax, it’s just Sammy, it’s my brother. I told you about him once.” Sam turned, surprised about that, and you nodded.

“She’s not here, Dean. Crowley’s looking for her, but she’s not here.”

“I know. He’s helping _us_ find her. I didn’t come to see her. I-”

“You need to _leave_ , Dean.” You told him, moving away from him and sitting up in bed. He looked almost hurt. “You shouldn’t be here.  Go. Let me live my life as the Whore Queen of Hell.”

He furrowed his brow. “What?”

“Wait, you’re the _Queen of Hell_?” Sam looked confused when you looked over at him. “Crowley has a _wife_?”

You let out a sad chuckle. “Good enough to _fuck_ , but not good enough to tell your brother about huh.” You shook your head and looked down at your hands in your lap.

Sam looked to Dean “You _fucked_ Crowley’s _wife_?!”

“Drop it Sam.” Dean told him.

“He’s the _reason_ I’m Crowley’s wife. Kind of. Or is _that_ what you didn’t want to tell him? That you and some hounds grabbed me on my way home, brought me here. That _you_ were the first person I saw here. That _you_ were the one who told me I had been sold, part of a deal, for _cash_. That I was terrified of you, but it didn’t stop how I ended up feeling for you. It didn’t stop me from _loving_ you.”

Dean swallowed staring at you. He didn’t know what to say. He had no plan for coming, he just knew he had to come. Sam couldn’t believe his brother had let an innocent be sold to Crowley, regretting not taking you when he saw you in the hall the last time they were there.

“I thought you felt the same, Dean. I thought I _meant something_ to you.” You shook your head. “But all you did was lie to me. And I obviously don’t mean as much to you as I thought I did, I saw how you looked at her. Just go, Dean. Please.”

“I never lied to you.” He reached out to brush your cheek but you pulled away.

You heard movement out in the hall. “Dean, we need to go. Times up.” Sam warned him.

“I _never_ lied to you.” He repeated again as he stood up.

“You _did_ Dean. You once told me if you had to, you’d send me to your brother, he’d keep me safe because I was innocent.” Sam turning looking surprised again, but tried to keep his attention on the movement outside. “You told me all I had to do was say the word, and you’d get me out.”

“I didn’t lie about that. I would have, sweetheart, in a fucking _heartbeat_. I’m _here_ aren’t I?”

“I _asked_ Dean.”

He furrowed his brows at that, and Sam tugged his arm. “Dean we need to go, _now_.”

“I **_begged_** you Dean. I cried, and begged, and pleaded, and you _walked away_ from me. You turned around, and walked away. Like I wasn’t even there. I sat out on those steps crying long after you were gone."

Dean bit into his bottom lip, watching the tears stream down your face as you refused to look at him.

“He _knew_ , Dean. Why do you think he sold you out. He was _pissed_. He was **livid** when I stormed his meeting and yelled it out for all to hear, that his Queen fucked a Winchester. He was _furious_ when I ripped the pearls _I loved_ from my neck and told him I was done with him for taking you from me. I told you, so long ago that I _**don’t have a choice** _ in this. That you needed to leave me alone. You _refused_ Dean. And now I’m Crowley’s Whore Queen.”

“You’re still here, in his rooms-”

“Where else do I have to go? I lost my whole life the day I met you. I was never given a choice in anything that happened. My only choice had been _you_.”

“Dean!” Sam opened the door and glanced out.

“I’m sorry.” He said softly. “I’m _so_ fucking sorry.” He started to walk out.

“ _Twice_ , Dean.” He turned back. “Twice now, I’m begging for you not to leave me and you’re walking away.” You looked up at him, eyes pleading with him.

“Bu-”

“Listen to me, Dean. _Really listen_.” You pulled out one of his shirts from under your pillow. “You may have forgotten me, but I _never_ forgot you. _Please_ , Dean. Take me out of here.”

  
  


Crowley snapped his fingers, and found himself standing not far from the asylum. He looked over at the Impala and sighed. He glanced towards the building and he knew, Dean had come back for you. He heard the large front door open and he turned, putting his hands in his pockets and walked away from the car and out of sight.


	10. Dove?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone came to the same conclusion with the end of Hells Queen : Dean takes the girl.  
> I left it vague and open for a reason. You can have any end you want.  
> Here's a possibility.
> 
> Crowley's End.

Crowley avoided going back for hours. An empty bedroom wasn’t something he wanted to face. He hopped from bar to bar, drinking and looking. Finally, he found what he was looking for. Someone who reminded him of you.

Her personality was so far off, he hated it when she talked. It made him want to snap her neck, but she looked a bit like you. Same hair color, same eye color, similar build. Not as beautiful, but a similar shaped face, though her nose was more upturned. It was the closest he could come to having his wife for tonight. 

He pushed the door opened, his mouth on hers as he pushed her back into the bedroom. “It’s about time you came back.”

Crowley looked up, surprised. “Dove? I thought.. Dean, he-”

You smiled at him from where you sat in the bed reading, waiting for him. “Apparently, with Amara roaming free, I’m much safer with you then with them.” He stood there, staring at you ignoring the woman he had brought back with him, and she wasn’t thrilled with being ignored. “Don’t let me being here stop you Crowley. I never let you being home stop me.”


End file.
